


quiet eyes (and eight long legs)

by dwarf_planet



Series: MCYTtober 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day Three: Spider, Depression, Gen, MCYTtober 2020, Not Canon Compliant, Self Harm, Suicide, War, holy shit i’m so sorry, just tell me and i’ll add them later, please i know there’s more tags i need but i’m in a hurry, spider - Freeform, this one is not cute or fluffy, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: the spider sits in the corner of tubbo’s room, always watching.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYTtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950697
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	quiet eyes (and eight long legs)

**Author's Note:**

> ima be honest i looked at the clock and it was like 11:30 so i just speedran this one
> 
> it’s kinda sad because i really liked the idea too 😔😔  
> oh well
> 
> i hope you enjoy it anyways ??
> 
> the prompt for day three was spider !

The day that Tubbo meets his best friend, a spider starts weaving its web in the corner of his room. Having never liked spiders, the boy’s first instinct is to kill it before it can really make a web.

Unfortunately, his phone starts to ring and he gets distracted. Wilbur has someone to introduce him to, apparently. By the time he gets done, it’s late and he’s too busy frantically texting Tommy (who’s soon to become his closest friend) to worry about the spider.

The day that the war with Dream starts, the spider is still there, sitting in its web and watching Tubbo grab everything he can that could potentially help L’Manberg.

It’s still there, unbothered, the day Dream sends an arrow flying at Tommy, imbedding itself between his ribs and ending the war. It watches as Tubbo loses sleep, too worried about if his friend will die to this wound to relax long enough to fall unconscious. It watches Tubbo’s phone light up with a call and the responding relief from the brunette to whatever news he’s just heard from whoever’s on the other end.

It watches Tubbo be forced to grow from a boy to a man as Quackity rigs the election and Jschlatt takes control. It sees the bruises on Tubbo’s shoulder from where Schlatt gripped on too hard, keeping him in place and working a wedge between Tubbo and his family. It sees Tubbo lose more sleep, and watches him crawl into the windowsill many nights, feet dangling over the edge. It watches stress work its way through Tubbo’s being, gripping on and tying him down.

The spider is still there when Schlatt detonates TNT in Pogtopia. It’s still there while Tubbo waits with baited breath to hear if his friends are okay. It’s there as he rejoices at news of Wilbur and Technoblade’s safety. It’s there, watching, as Tubbo breaks down when he hears Tommy was crushed under tons of rocks.

It's there when Tubbo comes back from his best friend’s funeral.

It watches Tubbo get quieter, grief-stricken and rattled with the scars of war. It watches him pick a knife, watches him trace the knife over his own skin. It watches him fade into a shell of what he used to be. It sees him when he tries to join Tommy. It sees how he fails, each time. It watches him shut into himself, refusing to talk to his old friends and wallowing in his destructive thoughts all on his own.

It watches him craft a lead, carefully, and it watches him tie the lead. It watches him craft a chain and hang it from his roof. It watches him string the lead through one of the chains. It watches him tie the lead to his own neck. It watches him balance on a chair, and it watches him fall. It watches the quiet, accepting look on his face as his lips turn blue.

The spider watches, silent and undisturbed, as Tubbo is finally reunited with Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yeah so i guess you can see why i didn’t like it  
> sorry if it felt rushed, thats cause it was
> 
> please leave kudos though if someone you enjoyed ? comments are always welcome, too <3


End file.
